


Birthday Wishes

by StoriesbyNessie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, F/M, Kissing, Longing, Parents, princess dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/StoriesbyNessie
Summary: Everything was perfect, but there was still something missing.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: HN Hermione’s Birthday Celebration





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for Hermione's birthday celebration in Hermione's Nook on Facebook. My word was Fulfilled.

**Birthday wishes**

Everything was perfect, from the violet marquee and the set tables inside to the party pennants to the bright, colourful fairy lights hanging in the trees. It looked like a fairytale; Hermione took it all in with a shuddering breath.

The thoughtfulness of it all brought tears to her eyes, which she quickly wiped away with the back of her hand before anyone would notice. She didn’t want to cry, but at least it was good tears.

When Harry had asked what she wanted to do for her birthday this year, Hermione almost hadn’t dared to answer him. Because it was silly. She shouldn’t want it, and yet, she couldn’t stop herself. But this year had been rather difficult, she had worked too hard, stressed too much… There were so many reasons to why this was important to her.

_“I want… I want a princess party, Harry,”_ she’d said, blushing all the way down to her toes because she was twenty-one and this was stupid. All wrong. And just as she had anticipated, Harry had given her a strange look. Because she was Hermione Granger. She didn’t wear layered princess dresses, hadn’t worn one since the Yule ball when they were fourteen, and she wasn’t supposed to want to have princess parties with pink cakes.

_“I know what you’re thinking,”_ she had continued before Harry could say anything, _"but when I was a little girl, before Hogwarts… Mum and Dad, they… they used to organise these princess parties for my birthday with pink balloons and glitter and…I don’t know, Harry. It was fun. Dad used to organise these treasure hunts, and we played fun games… I wish I could go back in time to relive all that again. Obviously, I’d want something more grown-up now, but you know, the feel of it?”_

Hermione had barely dared to glance at Harry, afraid of being judged. She never really voiced anything like this and certainly not to him.

Hermione missed her parents; they were in Australia still with no memory of their daughter. She had thought about it many times, lying sleepless at nights, to travel there and restore their memories, bring them back with her to England. Something held her back, and she didn’t know what. _Fear?_ Was that it?

Standing here in the garden at the Burrow on her birthday, she thought about them, wondering what they were doing right now in this very moment. She tried not to think about the pain in her chest, tried not to think about that they wouldn’t be here to celebrate with her. Harry had outdone himself though, protesting and saying he’d take care of it when Hermione wanted to plan the whole thing herself. And take care of it he had. The decorations were perfect. He had decorated everything in Hermione’s favourite colour, so everything went in different shades of purple. Soon the marquee would be filled with friends and the entire Weasley family, wearing formal clothes worthy a royal.

Everyone Hermione loved and cared about would be there, except…

Hermione took another breath. There seemed to be a certain tension in the air that she couldn’t quite explain.

“What do you think?” Harry walked up to her side. Hermione’s eyes fell on him; he wore a dark blue Muggle suit, and it looked nice. _He_ looked nice. She told him that and earned a smile from him, tucking her unruly hair behind her ear, knowing it wouldn’t stay there for long.

“It’s…it’s beautiful, Harry. Thank you.” She couldn’t believe that he had made all this for her. Tears welled up in her eyes again.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, looking at her with a face full of worry.

Hermione shook her head, waving her hand dismissively. “I just… I’m just happy, that’s all.”

Harry gave her a puzzled look. “Are you sure?” 

Hermione knew she couldn’t hide anything from him. Eventually, he would find out.

“I miss them, Harry,” she said, voice wavering a little. “My parents. I wish they were here. I know it’s… I know I shouldn’t say that; you didn’t even get the chance to know yours,” she hurriedly added, afraid that she might have hurt him.

Harry shook his head, pulling her into a hug without a word. Hermione allowed herself to bury her face in the crook of Harry’s neck, closing her eyes to shut out the outside world. Harry felt warm and safe, and just about everything she didn’t realise that she needed.

“I know,” Harry mumbled into her hair. “Which is why I think it’s time, Hermione. I think you should go to Australia and bring them home. And…I’ll come along with you.”

She lifted her head from his shoulder. “What?”

Harry blushed. “I—I’d like to go to Australia with you and look for them. I know how much you miss them. You shouldn’t hold yourself back, Hermione. I’m here for you; I’ve been all year just like you were for me all those years at Hogwarts, and I’d like to continue. I love you, Hermione, and going to Australia isn’t something you should do alone. I’ll—”

“Oh, Harry!” Hermione cut him off by hugging him tighter and without thinking, pressed a kiss to his cheek. Or she was supposed to, but Harry turned his head at that moment, her lips touching the corner of his mouth. And it didn’t feel strange. It didn’t feel strange either that neither of them pulled away, didn’t feel strange when the kissing deepened. It just felt _good. It felt right._

On her twenty-first birthday, Hermione Granger got everything she could ever dream of. And so much more when she the next day travelled to Australia, holding Harry’s hand.

_Fin_


End file.
